disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Africa-Dabra!
"Africa-Dabra!" is the first segment of the 33rd episode of Timon & Pumbaa. Synopsis Timon and Pumbaa are watching a procession parade past them, advertising the arrival of a great talent show. Timon instantly becomes excited and proclaims to Pumbaa that, together, the two of them can be the star act. Pumbaa is hesitant to agree to this idea, but Timon eventually gives him no choice but to indulge in the project. As the two are thinking about what their act should be, a magic rabbit suddenly appears before the duo and offers Timon a chance to perform with him for the talent show. At first, Timon is elated, but then he remembers his promise to Pumbaa, and the rabbit is forced to allow both friends into the act. While practicing, Timon and the rabbit work together to pull off some amazing tricks, but Pumbaa continuously ruins the act with his less than great attempts at enhancing the show. At last, the rabbit can take no more, and he proclaims to Timon that they must get rid of Pumbaa, for he is ruining their act. Timon, of course, is shocked and refuses to accept the rabbit's demands, instead reminding him that the only way he would kick out Pumbaa would be if they were no longer best friends. This, naturally, gives the rabbit an idea. Not long after this, the rabbit confronts Pumbaa and tells him that Timon no longer wants him to be in their act. He then adds that Timon doesn't want Pumbaa to be his best friend anymore. At this, Pumbaa is greatly hurt, and the rabbit whisks him away in a flurry of magic, pleased at finally getting rid of the warthog. The rabbit then proceeds to tell similar lies to Timon, who finds it hard to believe that Pumbaa would say such things about him. Eventually, however, he accepts the lies and agrees to continue acting with the rabbit. When the talent show comes, Timon and the rabbit win the award, thus beginning their steady climb into worldwide fame. Despite the attention, Timon continues to miss his old friendship with Pumbaa, and Pumbaa laments all that has happened in the days since the rabbit's lies. On the night of the talent show finale, Timon grieves heavily for his former best friend, and Pumbaa does the same. While he is lamenting, however, the warthog realizes that Timon never truly said anything mean about him, but rather the deceitful rabbit who was set on ousting Pumbaa. Enraged at this deception, Pumbaa sets off in search of Timon and the scheming rabbit. Upon making it to the scene of the talent show, Pumbaa disguises himself as an electrician and gains access to the backstage area. After managing to lure the rabbit away from Timon with a carrot, he cuts the wiring upholding a cage and lets it fall down on top of the rabbit, thoroughly trapping him. Timon, meanwhile, fails to uphold his act, as the rabbit is not there to reinforce him. Pumbaa, however, jumps in to substitute as the rabbit, and together, the two friends win the talent show. The rabbit, on the other hand, sulks sadly in his hat, having been utterly defeated by Pumbaa and his best friend, Timon. Trivia *The episode title is most likely a play on "abracadabra." *In answer to the rabbit's taunts, Pumbaa refers to himself as "Mister Piggity Pig", a reference to the film. Category:Television episodes Category:Timon & Pumbaa episodes